Innocence
by Styxswimmer
Summary: There are two twins, Brittany and Ariana they are involved with the two hottest racers in the game Corran and Adam.  But someone from Japan, from the twins past has come back, someone they thought was dead long ago.  What happens now? AriaXAdam CorranXBri
1. Surprise

Innocence

  
Chapter One- Surprise

**A young girl sat on a barstool sipping a apple martini, her eyes were unfocused, just looking questioningly at her drink, every once in a while she would take a sip, her posture was hunched over and strained, clear tension between her shoulders. Her brunette hair she wore short on her head, the back went just above the nape of her neck, and in the front it was a messy style, coming right above her earlobes. Bright lavender eyes scanned the crowd, she looked like she was expecting somebody, her knuckles cracked and the chipped silver nail polish was reflected by the dim lights of the bar. There were different people on the dance floor, most moving closely, sweat covering their bodies as they moved to the slow seductive beat. **

**A man walked in the door of the club, he headed straight for the bar, walking over to the girl, he observed her very carefully. She was wearing tight dark-denim jeans and a halter top that hooked around her neck, brown and blonde hair styled wildly, and lavender eyes looking around. She hadn't started drinking heavily yet, which in his mind was a good sign.**

**"Can I help you with something?" She asks, not turning around as she sipped some more of her martini.**

**"Yeah, I'm looking for this beautiful girl, wears tight clothing, eyes like jasmine, and short funky styled blonde and brown colored hair, would you be able to help me?" He says cockily as he watches her sit her drink down and turn around on the barstool.**

**"Yeah, I'm that girl, what you wanna do about it?" She says coldly taking in his appearance. He had an amazing physic, he was very buff, muscle rippling all over, and he wore a tank top, that carefully showcased his rock hard six pack, he had on tight black jeans, and his golden-green eyes flickered over her, studying her intensely.**

**"Maybe this..." He says as he grabs her violently, slamming her against the bar and kisses her passionately, hands groping all around. "And this..." He whispers huskily as he bits her lower lip, moving onto her neck, kissing, nipping, and biting.**

**"Mmm..." She says as she pushes him away. "Adam, love, how nice to see you." She smiles hugging him.**

**"You too Ari." She loved when he called her that, her actual name was Ariana Isabelle Tanner, but Ari, coming from his lips sounded so...**_**sexy**_**. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long."**

**"You did, I've been here an hour, and your late." She says poking him in the chest playfully.**

**"I am so very sorry." He says with puppy dog eyes. "Got caught up with Corran."**

**"Always him, your spending more time with him than me."**

**"Your the one that didn't wanna go, I told you Brittany was gonna be there."**

**"Yeah, I know, but I see her enough all the time, I just wanted to hang with you, besides when I'm there I feel like I'm eye-candy."**

**"But you are baby, that's why I love ya so, your so freakin' ****hot!****" He says as he kisses her neck again.**

**"Hehe, stop it." She giggles. "I was just worried, that's all, what you guys do ain't exactly legal."**

**"I know baby, but you don't gotta worry, I'm the third best there is, just below Corran and Britt. They decimate, everyone knows he does, but she certainly surprised everybody. I'd reckon she had a lot of potential and talent before Cor picked her up."**

**"I know she did, and I know you are, I still worry though, it's dangerous." Ariana says pouting sweetly at him, genuinely concerned.**

**"Don't gotta worry love, it'll all be kosher in the end."**

**"Maybe your right." Ariana says looking up at him.**

**"There, now that that's settled..." Adams says trailing off as he pulls her to him kissing her, at first softly then more passionately. He swirls her around and slams her against the wooden column. She lets out a moan of discomfort and pleasure, however she doesn't have much time to contemplate the pain because, Adam's lips had returned hot on hers. He moves down to her neck using a combination of lips, tongue, and teeth. All of the sudden, she tensed up in his embrace causing him to look straight into her eyes. "What's wrong babe?"**

**"I know those guys." She says with curiousness in her voice as she looks over his shoulder at those two thugs standing a little ways away from them.**

**"Who are they?" Adam asks throwing a glance in their direction.**

**"They're just some guys I know from **_**Lez**_**, they run the contests there, last time I left, we had words and aren't currently on such good terms."**

**"Should we be worried?"**

**"No, I asked Corran to take care of them. Let me just go see what they want." She says walking towards them.**

**"What? No!" He says grabbing her arm spinning her around. "Those guys look hard-core! I don't want you getting hurt." He says placing his hand on her waist.**

**"Don't worry love, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl. Give me four minutes." She says kissing him sweetly and walking over to the thugs. "Bruno, Johnny, escort a lady outside, fellas?" She says smiling coyly.**

**They follow her out into the alley, as she turns to face them, she sees them slip off their jackets, showcasing the mega-muscles on their arms.**

**"Alright boys, what in the ****HELL**** are you doing interrupting me and my boyfriend?"**

**"We want our money back." Bruno says cracking his knuckles menacingly.**

**"I'm not paying you. I didn't cheat on your damn dance-off, I won it straight up!!" Ariana yells as she snaps the hook around her middle fingers for her fingerless gloves.**

**"Hell you did, there's no way you could do all those dances flawlessly **_**and**_** dance for twenty hours straight!!" Johnny, the more brainy of the thugs, yells.**

**"Moron! I had fourteen energy drinks right before the contest and I was trained in every formal partnering dance when I was growing up."**

**"That's no excuse, I want---our employer wants his money NOW!!!!" Bruno yells as he tries to knock her out, Ari however, uses her speed to her advantage, dodging his blows, finally spinning around kicking him into the dumpster, effectively knocking him out.**

**"Alright Johnny, last chance, who's your employer?"**

**"You ain't gettin' nothing out of me bitch!!" Johnny says as he rushes her.**

_**They never learn do they?**_** Ariana thinks to herself, but in that moment she gets knocked down by Johnny, his hands curled around her throat. He continues to strangle her, leaving bruises on her throat, when she flips him over her shoulders, standing up. As he also gets up he lands a kick to her stomach knocking her back slightly and she utters an audible grunt as the kick hits. However, she punches him back into the fence, knocking him out. Ariana slides down the wall in exhaustion, hunched over in pain.**

**"I gave him a chance, but now I have to find out who it is that sent these thugs after me and what he **_**really**_** wants, it can't just be that $100 from the contest, to a mogul like he's sure to be that's nothing." She pants to herself softly.**

**Seconds after she had finished Johnny, Adam ran out the door looking for her, he found her laying against the wall, and he immediately rushes over to her helping her up, it's just then that he notices all the dark bruising on her neck.**

**"Oh baby, you said you could handle it. Look at you." He says helping her keep standing, she had extensive bruising to her stomach. **_**She must have gotten really banged up in that fight.**_

**"I know love, but someone sent those creeps after me, and I want to know who and why. Call the gang, I'm assembling a meeting, this is big time, and I won't stop until I find whoever it is that wants to kill me." She says pushing away from him and standing on her own, looking out towards the sunset, she then begins to fall to the ground when he catches her. "Okay, maybe I could at least wait until the world stops spinning." She says looking up at Adam who was smiling at her.**


	2. The Plan

Innocence

Chapter Two- The Plan

Ariana was laying on her couch sleeping peacefully, her eyes fluttered slightly but never opened. Adam was working in the kitchen, Ariana had been asleep ever since he had laid her down three hours ago, he was getting nervous, and when her was nervous he baked. He was currently working on a seven layer chocolate brownie and fudge cake, it was Ari's favorite. They had agreed to wait on calling Corran and Brittany until she had gotten some rest. It was only now she had started sleep peacefully, she had been tossing and turning, whimpering terrified in her sleep, she'd woken up once screaming and he had lulled her back to sleep. He checked the clock, it was three in the morning, he had about forty-five minutes left to cook and if she didnt' wake up by then , then he'd just let her sleep and meet with everyone in the morning, Aria wouldn't be happy but he could deal with that. As he watched from the doorway he saw her begin to stir and walked over to the couch, kneeling by her face. He watched her nose scrunch up as she stretched and tried to hide her face under the blanket he had placed over her, she was clearly awake, just didn't want to be.

"Hey there sleepy-head." He says smiling at her as her big lavender eyes open, slowly focusing on him.

"Hi..." She mumbles as she sits up.

"Feel any better?"

"A lot, what time is it?" She asks as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's three in the morning, but I've been working on something that will cheer you up, you just have to wait about forty-five more minutes." He says watching her eyes light up. "Yes it's your favorite cake."

"Yay...I think I can wait forty-five more minutes to call them. Britt sure won't be happy with me though, interrupting actual sleep with her and Cor." Ariana laughs.

"Yeah, but I think she'll be able to forgive you."

"True."

"Now just sit here and wait, I'll bring it to you when it's ready." He says kissing her lightly on the lips.

...Forty-Five Minutes Later...

Adam brought Ariana a piece of steaming hot seven layer chocolate brownie fudge cake.

"Oh, god thank you, and you remember my coffee." She says as she looks at her coffee cup on the table.

"Yes I did, two sugars."

"Your so sweet."

"I know." He says as he kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Mmm..." She says smiling as he sits down beside her, arm around her shoulders as she digs in to the cake. "...God, this is divine, I honestly don't know how you do it. It's delicious! I think I have died and gone to heaven right now." She smiles as he blushes faintly. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not within the last hour."

"I love you." She says kissing him fiercely. "Mmm...you had some vodka, tastes good." She smiles as she returns to eating.

Ariana, once she has finished eating, goes in to the bathroom to take a shower. Adam decides to clean up while she's in there, since they would be with Corran and Britt for the greater part of the morning into the day. He goes into his room and throws on a tight black long sleeved shirt and some black jeans, he played with his hair a bit, but only ended up getting that sexy mussed up look which she loved so, so he left it alone. He sat on the couch and watched her walk out of the shower with only a towel on, she looked at him, with a smile on her face, she was glowing, showers always refreshed her.

"Um..love, you might wanna hurry up and get some clothes on otherwise your going to have to delay calling Corran and Brittany for another hour or so." He says smiling devilishly at her.

"Oh, yeah, we don't have time, I wish but..no." She says as she scurries into their bedroom not noticing the smirk on his face.

After twenty minutes she came out with a black hoody on and some tight black jeans, she had played with her hair also, and it held the messy, semi-wet look that he loved. She walked over and sat by him on the couch as she picked up the phone and dialed Corran's number, Britt was sure to be there because there had been a race that ended about three hours ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Over at Corran's Place...

**RING RING RING**

Brittany began to stir slightly, she heard the phone ringing on the bedside table, but she really really **really** did **not** want to wake up right now, Corran had just let her get to sleep, and after about two hours of sex she was exhausted. She felt his arm tighten slightly around her waist and he whispered sleepily in her ear.

"_Love, just answer it, they aren't going to stop just because we would rather not answer."_

"Oh, okay." She says throwing a pout over her shoulder at him and he kisses her passionately briefly until she pulls away to answer the damned phone. "_**Hello? And this had better be damned good. **_Wait, hold on, Aria, slow down. What happened? How? Are you okay? You sure? Yeah, we'll be right there." She says hanging up as she gets out of bed running into the closet, putting on her bra and panties.

"Who was that?"

"It was Aria."

"Wait, what's up?" He asks sitting up, looking at the unsettling look on Brittany's face.

"Someone tried to kill her, she wants us to meet her over on the strip, we've gotta move fast, she sounds really worried, she also said she got in a major fight, she spent the last three hours sleeping off the worst of it, she really needs. us." She says as she slips on a black turtle neck, and tight black pants.

"Oh, okay, we'd better hurry." Corran says as he gets up and follows suit, putting on boxers, a tight crimson long sleeved shirt, and dark denim jeans.

He watched Brittany throw her hair up in a ponytail quickly and begin looking around for her purse.

"Here, love, and calm down, you won't be any use to Aria like this." He says laying a hand on her shoulder.

"God I know, but it scares me, what if they had succeeded in killing her?" She says and exhales deeply, shaking a bit.

"They didn't, and that's what's important." He says trying to calm her down.

"Your right." Britt says as she dissapears into the garage.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my knives, never know if we are going to get attacked." She says from the garage and appears back in the room, slipping two into each boot and one down her shirt. "Let's go." She says as she grabs his hand dragging him outside.

She starts to fiddle with her keys, trying to find the right ones, _Why do I have to have so many damned cars!!_ She mentally yells at herself and feels Corran's hands still her own.

"Why don't I drive, at this rate you'd probably crash."

"True, okay, thanks." She says breathing deeply as they get into his Saleen Mustang.

She buckles her seat belt and tries to calm herself as he takes off out of the driveway, they were lucky, they only lived about fifteen minutes away from the strip. He saw her hands fidgeting nervously and he reached over and grabbed one of her hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently, then returning it to her lap and holding it.

"Don't worry, she's fine, now all we gotta do is hear the full story and figure out our next move." He says as he sees her calm down a lot.

"Your right." She says smiling at him as she lays her head back on the seat, calming herself down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...With Adam and Aria at the Las Vegas Strip...

"Ooh, damn I hope they get here soon." Ariana says sitting on the hood of her 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT.

"Don't worry, they will." Adam says, he was leaning against the hood trying to calm Ari down, her and Brittany were too much alike, they freaked out **way** too easily.

"But why are they taking so long? What if something happened to them on the way??" Ariana says fear flashing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, they're sure to be fine, besides it's only been ten minutes, they live fifteen minutes away, what is it that really has you wigging?" He asks as he turns to face her, putting a hand on either side of her, resting against the hood.

"I'm just, I'm so terrified Adam. I mean, I act like a tough bitch and get into **a lot** of fights, but this one, it was different, like you said those guys were hard-core, and when I was fighting them, they stings of their attacks we're delayed and it hit me like a ton of bricks after it was over. And when I heard them confirm that there was someone out to kill me, this wave of terror like I've never felt swept over me and I couldn't hardly breathe, I don't wanna die, and I don't want anything to happen to you or Corran or Brittany just because of me." She says breathing heavily as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey..." He whispers as he wraps his arms around her, she stood up and settled herself under his chin crying into him. "...everything's fine, no one has gotten hurt, besides you, and thank god it wasn't that serious. You'll see, it'll all come correct in the end." He murmurs softly in to her as he rocks her back and forth. She felt really cold, which shouldn't have been the case with her wearing that thick hoody.

They both saw the lights at the same time, as a car roared over then end of the strip, bright lights focused on them, the car drifted to a stop and two people got out. The young girl, looking about Ariana's age, came rushing over to her and Adam released Ari.

"**Oh my god, Aria!! Are you okay? I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again, you should've called straight away."** The brown-haired, brown-eyed girl said as she hugged Ariana tightly.

"**I know, I'm so sorry, I was so scared Britt. I had to fight with those guys, and it was bad, look...**" Ariana says as she pulls up her hoody to reveal a black and blue bruise that covered most of her right ribs.

"_OH MY GOD_!" Brittany yells.

"I know, it hurts, but it's better now, and I'm okay." Ariana says and smiles at her. "Nice to see you again sis."

"You too babe, I just wish it was under better conditions." Brittany says as she tucked herself into Corran's side, who had just came up behind her, and he put an arm around her waist.

Ariana sat back up on the hood of her car and Adam sat by her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey Aria, it's good to hear you alright." Corran says smiling at her.

"Thanks...and thanks for coming too. I'd imagine Britt probably went into freak-overload."

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, I'm the same way, so I know how she feels. I would've called you guys sooner but _somebody_ wanted me to sleep."

"Well excuse me for wanting you to not pass out, which you would have surely done if I hadn't made you sleep." Adam growls playfully as he bumps her shoulder with his own.

"_Anyway..._ So tell us what happened Aria." Brittany says.

"Well we were over at Orion, that new hot club I took you to about three weeks ago Britt..."

"Yeah I remember it."

"...Well, there were those two thugs that always hang out at _Lez_, they organize all the contest there. Well I took them out behind the club, in the alley. They started demanding money, because the only way I could've won the contest was to cheat, and their _**Boss**_ wanted his money back..."

"Hold on a second..." Corran interrupts. "...Didn't I take care of this already?"

"...Apparently not. Anyway, so I told them I wasn't going to pay them and they began to attack me, and these weren't just thug moves, I'd recognize the moves they used anywhere. Japan." Ariana says darkly.

"You don't mean..." Brittany begins.

"I do sis, he's alive, and he's back. That's why they want to kill me."

"Wait a second, did they actually say that they were going to kill you or did you just draw you own conclusions." Corran asks, he knew Britt and Aria, they were very much alike, and they tended to draw conclusions instead of look at the facts.

"Johnny said, and I quote: '_It doesn't matter if you defeat us, he'll keep sending men after you, after what you did to the Boss, he's out for blood this time.'_ So Yeah, I think he meant they want to kill me." Ariana replies snarkily.

"Now stay calm Ari, Cor was just trying to get the full story."

"Your right." Ariana says looking up into Adam's eyes and then looking over at Corran. "Sorry."

"No prob. But what are we going to do now, from what Britt told me, he's a serious player with major resources, and a guy like that after you, we really _**really**_ need a plan."

"Well I have one, in a round and about sort of way."


	3. Freak Out!

Innocence

Chapter Three

Corran had had to take Britt back to his place, after hearing that **HE** was alive and looking to kill them, well... she had went ballistic. She has pinned Ariana to the hood of her car and started throwing punches left and right. Adam and himself had set straight to separating the feuding siblings, but this was not to be easily accomplished, for Ari had slammed Britt on the ground and started pummeling her with her own barrage of punches. First, Adam grabbed Ariana and pulled her away, checking her to see how much damage the elder twin had done. After that, Corran grabbed Britt and pulled her off to the side, trying to quell her fury.

"This is all your fault Ariana!! Your the one who wanted to go to Japan in the first place, and when we were there you just couldn't let it go!! You had to go investigate!" Brittany screams, pulling against Corran's arms that were holding her back. "You made us train! You made us go up against him! You made me think we killed him!! Do you have any idea what that did to me!? You--you..." She breaks off crying into Cor's chest.

"Hey...It's okay..shh." Her murmurs to her and then turns towards Adam who was holding a shaken Ariana. "Man we'll see you later, I've gotta take her back now. I don't think she'll be able to deal with this for a while." Corran says as he smiles slightly at Adam.

"Yeah, no prob. man, I'm thinkin the same thing with Ari here." He says glancing down at her as he rocks her slightly, she was shaking badly.

"Alright I'll see ya laterz."

"Laterz." Adam says as he watches Corran place Britt in the car and then get in himself, driving off quickly.

"It'll be alright love." He says pressing Ari to his chest as she starts to cry a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany had fallen asleep on the ride back to Cor's place, he was pleased to see no nightmares befell her, just a calm peaceful sleep. He glanced at her every now and then, watching for signs of danger, but they never came. The ride passed along mostly in silence, escept for the occasional whimper from her, and soon enough they were at his apartment. He gently picked her up, carrying her inside, being careful not to wake her. As he got his door open he walked inside, shutting it with his foot, wincing slightly as he heard it slam. Brittany stirred but never awoke. He placed her under the covers of their bed and watched her sleep for a moment before going into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer while trying to figure what they were going to do. Eventually she'd have to see Ariana again, that's when the real fireworks would happen, he understood how Britt could think it was Aria's fault. But it wasn't, not completely, he'd heard the full story and by what he gather, Ariana insisting to train is what saved them in the first place. But he knew Britt would never see past what she wanted to see. He wondered to himself if Adam was having any luck with Ariana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam watched Ariana, she sat at the computer, stance completely ridgid and incredibly tense. She was currently tracking the whereabouts of Tokijo. That was who they were up against, He knew everything that happened, Aria had only finished telling him about it, and he was very concerned for her. But she would hear nothing of rest, not even with the stress he knew was being put on her body. She instead insisted on researching all she could on Tokijo. He walked over to where she was, placing a cup of coffee on the table beside of her lap top.

"Mmm..thanks babe." Aria whispers as she rubs her eyes once again, then taking a sip of that miraculous invention called coffee.

"Maybe you should take a break for a minute, just let your eyes have a break, come back in ten minutes, maybe you'll think of something then. You don't have to do this all at once, remember, your not alone this time, I'm here for you." He pleads with her, he hated seeing her like this and frankly, it scared him.

"Oh baby..." She says softly as she lays a gentle caress on the side of his face. "...I know I'm not this time, but I really need to get all the information I can, we don't have any time to loose he's---"

"A serious player, so you said, but he isn't going to attack in the next ten minutes, you need to rest."

"--I know but...Brittany--"

"The two of you will be fine, she was shocked at your little bombshell, and so she didn't handle it in the best way. That's okay. I know she'll come around. You just need to relax." He says looking deeply into her hazily tired emerald green orbs.

"I just can't Adam." She whispers, looking down and taking another drink of her coffee. "I just can't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokijo sat in the middle of a darkened room, hands rubbing together merticulously, a nefarious smile crossed his scarred features.

Those damned twins had almost killed him, but they hadn't suceeded, and he had little miss Ariana Calis to thank for it. Brittany was fully ready to administer the killing blow, if not for her twin's interference, she had to settel for knocking him out and torching the building. And he would have died too, if nto for his faithful companion Manuela, she had pulled him out of the burning inferno in the nick of time and carried him to saftey.

"Well they are cretainly in for a shock, I"m back and out for blood, If it was a fight the Calis' wanted then it was fight they'd get. To the death, their death." Tokijo chuckled darlky to himself, all light fading from the room except for the eerie glow of his orange eyes.


End file.
